I need you now
by Anenihan
Summary: Bella's been away at college for years now, but her inner feelings are at war with each other. Sometimes distance and time can have no effect on two souls in need of each other.


_Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own the works of Twilight or any subsequent production based on the novel. I do not own the lryics or the rights to the song "I need you now" by Lady Antebelum._

A/N: I hate book four... and three... and the ending of two. But I really really hate book four. I found it too predictable. I didn't bother finish reading. I guessed what would happen, scanned the context, found I was right, put it away never to read it fully. Anyway, this assumes Edward and Bella do not get married right after high school, but instead go to college first.

**Warning: I AM TEAM JACOB!**

I sat in my dorm room starring at the night sky. I'd been doing this often, I know. The dreary and gloom of Dartmouth was getting to me. It's not like Forks. It's different. The clouds weighed heavier and the air was thicker and the chill wass constant. The chill was getting to me now, even.

I sighed turning away from the window and plopping down on my bed. My lonely, single bed, with it's pink and purple designer sheets and bedspread. Thanks Alice. I still can't believe I'm here. I can't believe I'm in the state I am. Or rather the state I'm not in. I'm human, still. I breath and eat and sleep. Still. Still my heart beats in my chest and blood pumps through my veins. I still trip over a smooth sideway. I'm not sure how Edward had won that fight, but he had. He had convinced me to stay human until I graduated college. Four years. I would be four years his senior. The twenty-one year old love of a seventeen year old. I was stressing out a lot lately. Pushing myself to take a double class load so I could graduate early. Three year older didn't seem to bad. But then two years older was looking pretty good too. Two years older was a guaranteed

I sighed again and looked down at the picture in my hand. Almost two years now, I realized. He was a senior now; he'd be graduating soon. I'd been thinking about him a lot lately. I'd been looking at the sole picture I owned of him a lot lately too. I missed him. But he wasn't talking to me, or I gathered he wouldn't want to talk to me. Ever again.

I couldn't blame him. I left him high and dry for the man he'd rescued me from. Without Jacob there would have been no Bella for Edward to come back to. I wanted to see him, talk to him, or at least hear his voice just once. There was no sun in Dartmouth. Literally or figuratively.

**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
****Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore  
****And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind  
****For me it happens all the time  
****It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
****Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
****And I don't know how I can do without  
****I just need you now**

The clock ticked the time away. When my eyes finally fell on the single source of sound in the room, it told me it was late at night, or rather, early in the morning. A little after one. It would just be past 10 o'clock in Forks. Not an unheard of time for a senior in high school to still be awake at.

The phone was in my hand with out my conscious thought. The beeps of the numbers being dialed weighed me down, drowning me. I shouldn't be, but I couldn't help it. Just this once, I told myself, holding the phone up to my ear. On the third ring a familiar voice answered the phone. "Hello."

My heart skipped a beat in disappointment. Billy. "Hello," he repeated.

I swallowed hard, my voice came out croaked, "Is Jacob there?"

A long pause, had he recognized me. "No," he finally answered. "He's gone to bed. Can I take a message?"

"No," I stated simply and rudely hung up on him.

I stood up straight, stretching my long arms above my head, my knuckles hitting the roof of the garage. It was to small for me now, or rather, I was too large for it. I sighed as I turned away from the Rabbit to begin putting things away in my tool box and on work bench. The Rabbit was broken again, I was debating finding another car soon. The Rabbit was too small, full of too many memories. Those memories were made worse when I had to work it, for I had more memories of her as I worked on it then any way else. The thought of her made me glance toward the black bike leaning against the garage wall. I could see her now, stumbling into the garage, a smile spreading across her face as she said hello and sat down on the motorcycles seat, prepared to spend the evening watching me fix a car she knew nothing about.

I sighed and turned away. I didn't need to think about her. I didn't need to hurt myself like that. She was gone, for good. She was happy with the Cullen creature on the other side of the country. She might even be one of them by now. Cold, breath taking, and stone like. Dead. With no heart beat to love with anymore. It didn't matter though, turned or not, I was sure she never thought of me again.

How I wished to see her, hear her, smell her. But I didn't know where she was, I didn't know how to find her. I had no number to call her on. No, if Bella wanted to talk to me, she would have called by now. But nearly two years later and nothing. She had forgotten about me. She didn't think of me anymore.

I sighed and headed for the house, for another sleepless night without her.

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
__Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
__And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
__To me it happens all the time  
__It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
__Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
__And I don't know how I can do without  
__I just need you now_

When I enter the house I just saw my father hanging up the phone with a frown on his face. "What's up?" I asked him a little concerned.

"You had a phone call, a girl," he replied somewhat reluctantly.

"Oh who? Jacollyn?"

"I don't think so. Not unless she got a cold and a new number since she was last here a few hours ago."

I looked at the phone and pushed the few buttons to bring up caller ID and see the number that had cal led last. It was out of state. Certainly not Jacollyn, my pseudo girlfriend. I say pseudo girlfriend because she and I were dating steadily but my heart wasn't in it. My heart was in someone else's hands. It always would be. Curiosity got the better of me. I had to know who called. I hit *67 and dialed the number. The phone rang twice before a quiet voice answered. "Hello."

My heart skipped a beat and I gasped before quickly hanging up the phone. I know she had heard me gasp, I know it. But what was I to do? I was in shock. Bella.

The knock on my dorm room door startled me out of my sad revere. I needed him and he wasn't there for me. I shouldn't have been so surprised.

Alice at my door did surprise me though. The door to her room adjacent the hall was open, the glow of her computer screen the only light in the darkened hall. She was holding a piece of paper out to me. I took it. It was still warm for the printer. "Merry Christmas," she told me as I looked at the paper. It was an airline ticket printout. I frowned and looked up at her. "It's a ticket home, to Forks." She exclaimed.

I frowned, "I wasn't planning on going home for the holidays this year. I have a lot of studying to do."

She smiled knowingly, "You're going home. I'll miss you, but you'll be back."

I frowned, tomorrow was Christmas, but I wasn't in the holiday mood. I hadn't been cheerful for a long time. I didn't want to go home. "I'm not going home."

She smiled knowingly again, "Not yet." She paused then added, "You going to answer that?"

My confused face turned to shock as the phone rang behind me. I glanced at it, then at Alice but she was already gone. I picked it up as it rang a second time. Number blocked. I answered anyway. "Hello."

I heard a gasp and then a click and the line was dead. But it was all I needed to hear. I knew who it was. Jacob. Suddenly my mind was made up. I looked down at my ticket vocher. The sun was shining in Forks and I had 1 hour and 23 minutes to make it the airport 1 hr and 45 minutes away if I wanted the make my flight. If I wanted to be in Forks, or La Push, basking in the sunshine of my own personal sun.

I flung the door open, Alice stood on the other side. Suitcase in one hand, keys in the other. "I'll drive." She stated simply, smiling broadly.

_**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all  
**__**It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now  
**__**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
**__**And I don't know how I can do without **_

I handed the paper with the confirmation number for a rental car that Alice had given me to the clerk behind the desk at the Port Anglos Air Port. She looked up at me and back at the paper, before handing me a set of keys that had hung on a rack behind her. Something about the car was special, her body language told me. I smiled and nodded my thanks before hurrying out of the building. The car before me was sleek, shiny, fast, and had heavily tinted windows. Leave it to the Cullin's to have their own personnel rental car on the lot.

I knew I was being selfish. I would only end up hurting more for this. Jacob would only end up hurting more this, but I needed him. I couldn't think straight anymore. I wanted to hold him and know he was still My Jacob. Somewhere along the way it occurred to me that I hadn't told Edward where I was going. That I hadn't spoken to Edward in a few days. Somewhere along the road to La Push Edward became lost me, though I didn't know it yet.

The knock on the door was unexpected. It was to early for the usual Christmas vistors. I looked at the clock on the stove, it was barely nine in the morning. Billy's eyebrows rose. "Your girlfriend coming early?" he asked.

"She's going to the rez up in Sandport to visit family. She left last night." I replied.

The knock was more urgent this time. "You gonna get that?" Billy asked.

I stood and headed for the door. A glance out the window revealed a blue sports car with heavy tinting in my driveway. I didn't recognize the car. Cautiously I opened the door.

My heart skipped a few beats as a pair of pale skinny arms were thrown around my neck and a petite brown haired girl collided with my chest. "Jacob!"

Bella's scent engulfed me even as her body pressed against mind made me lose my ability to speak. Bella was here! On my front porch! Hugging me! "Bells?" I asked unsure if I was hallucinating.

Two chocolate brown eyes looked up at me and as a familiar smile spread across her face. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

**I just need you now  
**_I just need you now  
__**Ooo, baby, I need you now**_

"Finding home," I answered him, realizing the truth even as I spoke it. Jacob was home; he always had been. It felt good to be in his warm embrace again. It felt right. Edward was forgotten.

**A/N: I hope the grammer and the spelling aren't to bad. I have spell check but no grammer check, so I appoligize if it's horrid. I got this scenario stuck in my head earlier today when I heard the song, and just had to write it down. It didn't come out exactly as I saw it in my head, but close enough that I hope it conveys the meaning. I'm sorry the ending is so abrupt but that's just how it stops in my head. LOL. There is alot of pontential here for more chapters, but I leave it here because I just don't know where I'd go from here. I can see the next two chapters clear enough, but after that nothing. So I'll leave it here and call in complete, along with the song and let the rest be. **

**Hope you like! Blessed be. =meow=**


End file.
